


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by Saurus1994



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurus1994/pseuds/Saurus1994
Summary: Continuation of my first fic "The Knight in Shining Armour" - James and Erin at Prom
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - this is my version of 'what happened at prom' and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> CarouselUnique, this is for you :) 
> 
> And other Jerin shippers :D

“Well that was the biggest shitshow I’ve ever seen”

Erin and James were sat in a state of shock and stickiness at the side of the school hall, watching on as students continued dancing into the night after the _Carrie_ situation.Both drenched in tomato juice, James’ Doctor Who outfit and Erin’s Easter dress were ruined. After the onstage fight had been stopped by a couple of teachers, the rest of the gang had went their separate ways. Orla was happily dancing away with Joe, Michelle ran to the toilets to try salvage her credit card dress, and Clare and Mae had been told to write statements of the incident for Sister Michael to deal with on Monday.

This had left Erin and James waiting on the sidelines for Joe to drive them home, which didn’t appear to be any time soon. He seemed to be secretly enjoying watching the dishevelled teens fester in their tomato juiced states, encouraging Orla to keep dancing and letting her have as many fizzy drinks as she wanted.They’d spent a long time in silence, both wrapped up in their thoughts. Erin was still reeling over being dumped by John Paul, but also happy she’d proved to Clare what a bitch Mae was.

Suddenly, a ripple of excitement waved through the hall; people started cheering and hugging.

“What’s going on?” James asked

“No idea!” Erin looked into the crowd for her granddad and cousin, getting their attention. The pair smiled brightly.

“Hey, what’s the craic?” Erin went to meet them.

“They’ve called a ceasefire” Joe said calmly.

“Wait, what?” Erin couldn’t compute what he’d said.

“It’s over, Erin, all this fighting” Orla beamed

James came to Erin’s side, hearing the announcement.

“You’re serious?” James looked to Joe for approval

“Sister Patrick’s just heard it on the radio in the staff room” Joe confirmed, keeping his cool but on the inside he was quietly elated.

Erin and James looked at each other in disbelief.

The crowd was getting louder and louder, a new lease of energy had filled the room. The band, who had just played their last song, came back on stage.

“Well, after the news we’ve just heard, we can’t leave now!” The students cheered, and a lively jive began.

“Come on Granda, let’s dance!” Orla bounced up and down, tugging at his sleeve. Joe smiled at his granddaughter; whilst he wanted to get home to celebrate with Mary (and Gerry, he supposed), he couldn’t deny Orla a dance.

Watching the room buzzing with hope for the future, Erin couldn’t help but get emotional. After all these years of false promises, the looming danger around every corner, there was finally light at the end of the tunnel. She felt herself tearing up. James glanced over at Erin, her face red and teary.

“Hey, you ok?” James asked

Erin composed herself “Sorry, yeah, I’m grand…it’s just…a big deal”

James nodded, empathising with Erin. Whilst he wasn’t Derry born and bred, he’d been here long enough to see the impact this sectarian war had had on everyone.

The song finished and the band began a rendition of _Come on Eileen_. Erin’s eyes lit up.

“I love this song!” Erin cried, then she looked down at her dishevelled dress and hair “Fucks sake, if only I wasn’t covered in tomato juice I’d be dancing right now”

James glanced over to Erin, an idea forming in his mind. He didn’t know if it was adrenaline or Michelle had spiked the juice being served, but he decided to do the second most brave thing he’d done that night.

“Dance with me then” James proposed, turning to face Erin properly.

Erin’s brain appeared to shortwire; James, her dorky, shy, _English_ friend was asking to dance with her?!

“But, you’re as big a state as me!” Erin reminded him of their predicament.

“Oh cheers, Erin!” James laughed, only slightly insulted.

“We’ll look like a pair of eejits” Erin crossed her arms defensively.

“Yeah, well, I think after all we’ve been through tonight, I _really_ don’t care”James admitted “And, seeing as everyone else is celebrating the biggest thing to happen in our lifetime, I don’t think they’ll be watching us”

Erin was stunned by James’ sudden confidence.

“But what about the girls? If Michelle sees she’ll be raging….and my Grandad! Christ he’d have a word to say about it…”

“Erin” James interrupted her babbling, realising the song wasn’t going to last forever “Sorry, but _please_ , will you shut up, and dance with me?”

James held out his hand for Erin, hoping he’d not offended her.

Luckily, Erin complied, taking his hand and moving closer to the dance floor. As _Come on Eileen_ reached its peak, the pair let down their inhibitions and danced like complete eejits. James kept hold of Erin’s hands, jumping up and down to the beat, laughing at their shocking dance skills. James was taken back to when they’d dance on the school stage with Orla; that feeling of togetherness, them against the world was electrifying. He was feeling it all over again with Erin.

Building confidence, he twirled Erin round a couple of times.

“You’re making me dizzy!” Erin laughed, trying to steady herself

“Okay, no more spinning, we don’t want another incident” James caught his breath, realising he was overheating in his outfit.

“That was so much fun” Erin beamed at James “Thank you”

“For what?”

“For everything! For being my date, for the dance…you really are a proper gentleman”

James felt those butterflies in his stomach again, his heart beating faster.

“Well, thank _you_ , for saying yes”

“Right you lot, let’s shift it!”

Joe and Orla approached Erin and James, who instinctively jumped apart. In the midst of their conversation, the crowd had slowly dispersed, the night finally coming to an end.

“Yes, Granda” Erin nodded, following Orla and James to the car. After further celebrations with the family, Erin cleaned herself up and settled into bed. Her brain was filled with so many thoughts, so she got out her diary.

_______________

_17th November,_

_He stood me up. Christ, it was just so mortifying._

_I’d created this perfect version of tonight in my head. I thought it would be romantic, like a movie. Actually, it was exactly like a movie towards the end of the evening, a horror movie._

_James totally saved the day. I mean, I know my ma sort of called him and told him to, but still. He was really looking forward to that convention and he missed it…for me. I’m actually kind of glad John Paul stood me up. I had such a good time with James. I just don’t have to worry about impressing him, I can just relax and be myself. Because we’re friends…I suppose. I also thought he looked really well in his tux, and his wee scarf. He’s sort of handsome, I suppose…in his own way._

**Author's Note:**

> The last paragraph is an excerpt from 'Erin's Diary' and is what inspired me to write this fic. I'd encourage you to read it if you haven't!


End file.
